


Бессонница

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I still ship them, inspired by 301
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разделенные океаном, они оба не могут заснуть по ночам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бессонница

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось по сразу после просмотра 301, и сейчас я кусок Элеанор написала бы по другому, но оставляю как есть.

По ночам Чарльз просыпается и слушает доносящиеся снаружи звуки. Шорохи, шум ветра, волн, людские голоса. Вот сменился караул, а кому-то из команды не спится, и ребята режутся в карты. Нассау даже в эти часы живет своей жизнью: в борделе развратничают, в кабаке пьют, где-то ругаются, где-то — крепко спят. Иногда с берега доносится ругань или звуки драки. Чем тише ночь, тем Чарльзу тревожнее. Шум — это сигнал: надо быть настороже, что-то делать, к чему-то готовиться, выполнять приказы, отдавать их (сейчас он был тем, кто приказывает, но он помнит и другое время). В тишине прячется неизвестность, никогда не знаешь, чего ждать.

У большинства людей банальные страхи — боль, смерть, бедность. Сам он ничего из этого больше не боится, эти страхи остались далеко позади вместе с юным Чарли Вейном и Альбином. Он страшился навсегда потерять Элеанор Гатри, но это уже произошло: она сделала свой выбор, а Чарльз лично подписался под этим кровью её отца. Он обещал отомстить ей, но это право отобрал у него английский суд, так что он действительно во всех смыслах её потерял. Ещё он много лет считал, что боится потерять свободу. Но трудно назвать свободным человека, который прикован обещаниями к куче ненужного ему золота в старых развалинах, может поэтому ему так неспокойно. А может оттого, что Нассау, который он знал, переменился навсегда.

Поворочавшись с боку на бок, Чарльз садится в койке. В окно каюты глядит луна, на небе россыпь крупных звезд. В такие ясные ночи кажется, что они на корабле у всех на виду. Чем хуже тебя видно, тем меньше шанс, что тебе прилетит плетью, когда надсмотрщик захочет сорвать на ком-то злость. Воспоминание выныривает из глубин памяти на поверхность непрошеным гостем. Черт бы побрал Джека с его планом.  
Нассау — просто маленькая точка на карте, клочок земли на берегу острова, затерянного в морских просторах. Ничто в масштабах океана. Форт, который охраняет бухту, после устроенного Флинтом обстрела в скверном состоянии, ремонтные работы до сих пор сдвинулись лишь чуть-чуть, хотя Джек обещает, что с прибытием партии рабов дело наладится. «Вот ты и сам стал рабовладельцем, Чарльз Вейн». 

В ясные лунные ночи Чарльза особенно остро преследует ощущение, что что-то грядет. Иррациональный, засевший под кожей страх, над которым он сам смеется — или делает вид, что смеется — днем, и который не отпускает его по ночам.

***

В тюрьме условия жизни далеки от комфортных, хотя у Элеанор камера получше других — так уверяет её тюремщик. Знаменитость, как-никак, все газеты пишут о ней, сама королева заинтересовалась этим делом. Особых иллюзий Элеанор не строит — её шансы выбраться из этой переделки живой совсем малы, но вся эта шумиха дает ей еще немного времени: судебный процесс над королевой воров не может завершиться слишком быстро, публика этого не потерпит, а отказываться от надежды она не привыкла. Не для того она строила свое маленькое королевство на песке, чтобы в самом конце просто опустить руки и покорно подставить шею.

По ночам она вертится на кровати, не в силах заснуть. Из других камер доносятся то и дело не самые приятные звуки, в её собственной слышно, как шебуршат по углам крысы — это вам не Нассау. Дом Элеанор там, конечно, не был образцом роскоши (особняк отца на Харбор Айленд был богаче уж точно), но это был её дом, и у неё была просторная спальня и чистая кровать. Хотя вот звуки там порой тоже были не очень — иногда можно было проснуться оттого, что кто-то блевал под окном.

Элеанор молча смотрит в темноту, покусывая губы. Днем её допрашивают, а ночами она не может перестать думать. Должен быть какой-то выход, она уже все испробовала. Даже унизилась до того, что написала своим родственникам в Бостон. Вряд ли они захотят ей помочь, скорее уж в ужасе открестятся, но хуже-то не будет, бояться ей все равно больше нечего: с тех пор, как она оказалась на «Скарборо», она медленно, но верно движется к виселице.  
Далеко отсюда, в бухте Нассау, швартуются корабли. Интересно, корабль Флинта там? Что стало с её домом, её бизнесом? Где сейчас мистер Скотт, Чарльз, Макс? Элеанор знает, что скорее всего больше не увидит Нассау, но не может перестать думать о том, что без неё там сейчас полный бардак. Этот город всегда существовал на грани хаоса. Она пыталась привнести в его жизнь порядок, но ей выпала не та карта.

И с мыслью о Нассау Элеанор наконец засыпает. Ей снится её таверна, бухгалтерские книги, мистер Скотт. Ей снится дом.


End file.
